


Sharing Strength

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Brain Day, Companionship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, hinted at depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Peter stumbles upon Wade during a bad brain day.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Sharing Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that I felt inspired to write. I was surprised to see how long it's been since I wrote for this pairing.

Perched on top of an apartment building, Peter scans the area. It’s been a relatively quiet day. No terrible bad guys have shown up (except for the normal non-mutant human sort), which Peter counts as a win.

And doesn’t that just show how crazy his life is, that a day in which the only trouble he encounters are a couple attempted robberies and a fight that was almost certainly about to result in some nasty stab wounds, is one that can go down in the books as a good day?

Peter idly swings from building to building, keeping an eye out for anything that might require Spiderman to intervene.

He’s just passed by a building home to several small shops with apartments above them, when Peter spots something odd and doubles back to check it out.

Quietly landing on the roof, Peter notices a body laying on the ground. At first, he thinks Deadpool is hurt, until he spots the merc’s chest rising with slow, even breaths. He seems to be mumbling to himself, but Peter can’t make out what he’s saying from over here.

Considering his options for a moment, he mentally shrugs. The city seems quiet anyway.

“Enjoying the weather?”

Deadpool looks up at him for a moment before letting his head drop back down onto the ground.

Peter winces.

_“No, we’re not saying that. You’ve already made your position very clear on the matter”_ Deadpool mutters.

Assuming he’s talking to his boxes, Peter decides not to comment.

“Hey webs, what’s shaking?” Wade asks, this time directed at Peter.

Though his words seem normal enough, something in his tone makes the superhero concerned. The only time he’s seen Wade this quiet and still is during his ‘bad brain days,’ something that Peter has only caught brief glimpses of in the past.

One time Wade disappeared for an entire week without telling Peter ahead of time and he’d been worried sick until the mercenary showed up again as if nothing had happened.

“Ehh, you know me: out patrolling. I think that I’ve almost become friends with the guy who runs the bar over on McKay street, with the amount of fights I’ve broken up over there.” Lowering himself down onto the ground, Peter stretches out so he’s laying beside the mercenary. Close enough for their proximity to feel companionable, but far enough that Wade hopefully wont feel crowded in case he needs space right now. “I thought I’d take a break” Peter explains with a shrug when Wade looks at him, somehow telegraphing his surprise through the mask.

Wade starts talking under his breath again and Peter does his best not to listen. He turns his masked face towards the sun and sighs. It really is quite nice out today- the sunshine pleasantly warm while a slight breeze keeps it from being stifling.

“You don’t have to babysit me you know. It’s not like I can go anywhere even if I wanted to” Wade jokes and Peter’s heart aches just a bit.

“I know” Peter shrugs. “Maybe I just want to hang out with my friend.”

Wade tentatively reaches over, and Peter reaches back to hold his hand. “Thank you.”

They stay there like that until the sub begins to dip below the horizon and the air grows slightly cooler. Occasionally Wade will break the silence to carry on a conversation that Peter is only privy to half of and doesn’t fully understand without the full context. He remains beside him all the same, occasionally squeezing the merc’s hand when his thoughts seem to head towards darker territory.

Eventually Wade lets out a deep sigh, before letting go of Peter’s hand and sitting up. Peter sits up as well and bumps his shoulder into Wade’s.

“Want to grab some tacos? I know a place that wont mind two guys in suits taking over one of their tables and won’t ask any questions.” Peter once stopped an attempted robbery that occurred while the owner’s daughter was working the register, and the owner had promised Peter a private place to eat whenever he should need it. Despite Peter’s protests, the man will still occasionally slip something extra in with his meal for free. “My treat” he says in a sing-songy voice.

Wade grins. “Baby boy, you read my mind.”


End file.
